civilizationfandomcom-20200222-history
Continent (Civ6)
A continent is a geopolitical grouping of landmasses. Unlike in earlier games, continents are not strictly defined as a set of continuous land tiles. Instead, Civilization VI defines continents somewhat arbitrarily even within a large landmass (not unlike Europe and Asia in the real world). Continents affect certain game mechanics, and an individual tile's continent can be viewed in the associated tooltip. A Continent lens can be used to check continental boundaries. It's possible for a city radius to span across continental boundaries; in this case the City Center tile defines which continent the city belongs to. As a general rule, a civilization's home continent is defined by where its Capital is located, with other continents being foreign continents. Note that only land tiles are assigned to a continent; sea tiles have their continent listed as "none." Note, however, that islands in large water expanses still belong to a continent, even though they be far from any landmass! Don't just assume that, just because islands A and B are far from landmass C, they must absolutely belong to a continent different than the one C belongs to. Gameplay The following are affected by intercontinental boundaries: Non - unique effects *Discovering another continent will grant an inspiration boost to Foreign Trade civic. *The gives your foreign cities with a governor bonus , and yields. *Being the first civilization to discover a new continent, and settling on a new continents are worth respectively 4 and 3 era score. *The and grant bonuses to your cities on foreign continents. Civilization and leader abilities *Teddy Roosevelt's Leader Ability Roosevelt Corollary grants +5 Combat Strength to all units on America's home continent. *Victoria's Leader Ability Pax Britannica grants a free melee unit upon founding or capturing a city on foreign continents. *Phoenicia's unique ability Mediterranean Colonies allows cities it founded on its (current) home continent to remain permanently at full Loyalty. *The Spanish unique ability Treasure Fleets grants additional yields for intercontinental Trade Routes. Unique infrastructure *The Royal Navy Dockyard grants +2 on foreign continents. *The yields extra if build on a foreign continent. With Gathering Storm, it also yields and . Unique units *The Garde Imperiale gets a combat bonus on France's home continent. *The Redcoat gets a combat bonus on foreign continents. Agendas *Teddy's agenda Big Stick Diplomacy only checks whether wars are being fought on his home continent. *Victoria's agenda Sun Never Sets compels her to invade foreign continents, and dislike the civilizations on them. Steam Achievements In addition, the following Steam achievements have something to do with continents: As of August 2017, For Queen and Country has been achieved by 2.1% of players and Luftballons by only 0.2%. Voyage of the Mayflower is, on the other hand, a quite common achievement with 68.5% of players having earned it. List of Continents names Continent names are randomly selected from the following list, some of which are based on current or historical continent names on Earth, and the rest hypothetical or even mythical names: *in millions of years ago unless otherwise specified Category:Game concepts (Civ6)